The present invention relates to a compact magnetic field generating apparatus for an open whole body magnetic resonance imaging machine. The compact magnetic field generating apparatus is used in conjunction with a gradient magnetic field coil. A preferred such coil is disclosed in co-filed U.S. patent application “Cylindrical Biplanar Gradient Coil for Magnetic Resonance Imaging” of G. Teklemariam et al, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference). Together the magnetic field generating apparatus and the gradient coil produce a static uniform magnetic field.